Elly the witch
by Brimma
Summary: Summer holiday is were Harry meets a new friend who will attend Hogwarts that year.Elly is not well like by her muggle family but since their not around much they hardly matter. She will deal with them even less now that she has a new friend and soon a new school. Together Harry and Elly will survive summer holiday to make it to Hogwarts were the real fun is and the real danger.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was okay, a little board but other wise okay. He was siting on a swing and wondering what he had wondered the whole summer hoilday : why his friends haven't writen back to him? He sent a letter to Ron and Hermione the first day back. He tryeed to be pasine, and not worry, he tryed to keep busy intill the letters arrive.

Harry did have to admit that things at the Dursley's were much better the they had ever been, now that he was a wizard-in-traing, they had ignored him, and didn't give him many chores. But Harry suspected that this nicer treatment would end soon. Harry was sure things were going to change for him...

"No, damn it get away!"

Sooner then Harry though, he looked around, got to his feet, looked around some more and tried to see what was going on.

"You bastard! I'll get you for that!" The voice was a girl's with an accent.

"I don't see how, stupid girl, stup..."

Harry had ran to waer thought the fight was coming from, he stoped to find a boy, big like Dudley on the ground, and a girl small like him above getting something from the boy's hand.

"Stupid gir..l." The fat boy said he was kicked by the girl, it was a hard one to the ribs.

"Don't ever bother me again." said the girl an accent that sounded American to Harry. He found it strange but nice.

The girl is in a defencive, ready-to fight- poster, her feet are firlmy on the grond and her back is low, like a pouncing cat and she holds something fircly to herself. Harry can't see the color of her eyes but he would have to be blind to miss her auberon, unbrushed hair. Her hair was not red like any member of the Wesley family or frizzy like Hermione's but she reminded him of them and his heart hurt some.

"Hey, your not look'n for trouble are ya?"

For a second Harry could not imagine who she was talking to but felt very foolish when he realized it was him. "Ah no, I just wanted to know what was wrong, you don't need my help."

The girl smiled "Ya darn right I don't, well actually I might. Help me please, lift this thing up." The girl was pointing to something big and metal in a vancentt lot.

"The big...jerk and his friends took my stuff," The girl held a book in her hands "and hide it here."

She and Harry took opposite sides of the metal, whatever and lifted it with all their collective might. And sure enough, another book, gum, a huge,blue purse and lip gloss was under the metal lump. "Oh good its all here. Here have some gum. Hi I'm Elly, Ellieana Ross."

"Thanks. I'm Harry Potter."

"Wow cool, I mean I thought so but I didn't want to assume."

Harry to say the least was stunned. "So your a...a wiz, I mean witch? "

"Yup, I never knew Harry Potter would be so nice. So, you live around here? I live there." Elly pointed to a double story red house across the lot were they stand. "Very convenient to play at the park."

"I live near by, on Privite drive. Do they, toughs blocks bother you much?"

"This is the second day but I'm sure they'll leave me alone." Elly smiles and to Harry seems to glow with confidence, it shewn in her hazel eyes.

"What are your books?"

"there called "_Unwind_" and "_Uglies_" my two new faves. I love books, fiction that is. You can barrow them if you like. but keep them nice."

Elly didn't want to be rude for staring but the lightbolt scar was very cool to her.

Harry looked at the covers Unwind with interest and was reading the back cover for a description. He didn't seem to feel her eyes on him.

Elly was poping gum bubbles and keeping her eyes locked accost the street. "I might'ta been wrong, defeaintitly wrong their coming back."

Harry looked to see the boy Elly had kicked when he was down, was now back up and another, older, bigger boy was coming their way.

"Okay time to go, we can make it to my house." Elly took the books back and put the purse over her shoulder."lets go Harry."

Elly started running but Harry who is much faster was in the lead. Harry went for the red house Elly had pointed out, and tried the door and was reflifed that it was open. He held the door for Elly and slammed it shout, the second she came through.

Elly locked the push lock and the dead bloat on the front door

"Lock everything." Elly told him.

"You really think we need to?" Harry asked wondering how viscous and determined are these bullies?

"Just to be sure, I take no chances." Elly informened.

Harry gave no more arguments, he locked doors and windows as he saw them. Elly was in the kitchen locking the door that lead outside.

"Are your parents home?" Harry asked. With everything locked he had nothing to do, but to think and one though was that they locked her parents out of the house.

"No, no parents, I lives here with an aunt an uncle and a grandmother. They should be back late and if we say down here we can hear them pull into the drive way."

Harry now knew what it was like to feel sorry for an orphan, he did not care for it at all. "Are they magical?" He seriously doughted it since they live in a pretentious and very Muggle neighborhood.

Elly scoffed but smiled at him "No,_ I wish_ but no. My parents were, but they were horrible and I am a ward to my relatives." Elly paused and got more gum "I thought my grandmother was magical, things would often happen when she was around, but it turns out it was me." She smiled at this, as if she should have came to the conclusion that she was the witch should have been blatantly obvious.

"Oh please Harry sit down, anywhere you like I'll get us snacks. do you want something to drink? " Elly was in fully hosts mode, edger to wait on her guest.

"Just water thank you."

"Okay be right back."

Harry sat down on a gray, small but very plush armchair and waiting for Elly to come back. He looked from his vantage point of the couner the whole room and desied it would not impresse any of the Dusrlys' at all. While the room was tidy and clean the mismatching furniture and second-hand quliy to most everything would be distasfull and unexsetable. Harry thought the Dursleys' what hate most of all was the art. Every wall had a minume of five framed paiting of abstract art. Art and any other form of creativity and exspression id froned apon by the Dursleys' and worst yet the abstract coved no real meaning or function. The paitings would be worthless and consisted a waste to his relatives. What Harry did not like was the color sheem, everything was gray, black, off-white or white; It was a cheerless living room, even thought it was decorted with art.

Elly came back with crips and fruit on the tray in one hand and held by two fingers empty glasses. "I'll be right back." She came back a pichter of water and pouered them each a glass. "Chips sorry no dip and fruit help yourself." Elly did with a handful of grapes and strawberries.

Harry took blueberries with a "Thanks."

"Mmhmm. So Harry, who do you live with?"

"My aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. I didn't like them very much and they don't like me." Harry found it remarkably easy to tell her things things, he was surprised.

"Ah that's to bad, I guess I had always imagined the Boy-who-lived living with a nice Grandma."

Harry scoffed but smile "No,_ I wish_."

Elly and Harry chuckled and smiled "But hey, nothing can be done. Oh I'm sorry but I would really like it if you'd stay for diner but they would say 'no' "

"Its alright, the Dursleys would say 'no' too, but we can be friends." Harry offered.

"Then friends we are!" Elly hugged Harry, painfully tight but only for a few seconds. "Oh sorry didn't mean to hurt you."

"'s fine. Maybe our muggles will get use to seeing each other around." Harry had a new hope that exsited him. "Your muggle-rised like me, you would not be suspicious to them. Ive never had a friend over to the house before."

Elly knotted her head with sage like wisdom. "You go to Hogwarts and before that never had a friend. Now you have a friend who is near. You play normal muggle and I'll play normal muugle our families will never know. Mine don't like me either but they will be happy to get me out of the house."

After a moment ofsilent compaionship the phone rang

"Hello Ross resident." Elly said Her face clouded with darkness, her scowl deepened more and more by the second. "Fine, alright, _okay, _it will be ready. Alright see you soon, bye." She turned to Harry "Well my family is coming home early so you have to go now. I'm sorry but we can hang out tomorrow. "

"Okay its not your fault. Uhm do we meet at the park?"

"Yes, I'm there all day after eight so come by anytime." Elly hugged Harry who hugged back and she walked him to the door and unlocked it.

They embraced again "Oh do you want the books?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot them, yes I want to barrow them."

Elly got her enormous purse and pulled out the two books and gave them to him. "Thanks, I'll take good care of them."

"I know you will, good bye and see you tomorrow."

"Good bye."

Harry left with the books and as he makes his way back he begain to worry. He did not leave the house with the books, there not from the library, and they never bought Harry a book in his life. Harry desited the best thing to do was to hide them outside then he could and bring them in when they weren't looking.

However, Harry did not have to put this plan into action, he noticed the car was gone and deduced that the Dursleys were out. Harry went upstaires and went to his room to get a start on one of the books Elly gave him. But first Harry gave a quick search for some kind of note left for him; he found no note. Wich was fine.

Harry and books went up the stairs, two at a time; Harry was very exited to be home alone , it almost never happened and not being baby sat by Ms. Figg.

"Hello Hedwig made a new friend today her name is Ellieana, Elly and she gave me these books."

Hedwig flapped her wings softly and boobed her head, she seemed pleased for him. Harry thought as he looked at Hedwig traped in her cage, maybe now would be a good time to try and free her. Harry relay wanted to read his new books but he might not be alone in the house for a long, long time. Harry desisted to be selfless and look to the key to her cage. Harry went to his aunt and uncul's room and begain searching. Harry had never been in this room and never wanted to come back. It was clean and barren as if stuff would be offensive. Harry thought but had no idea were to start and if he found the key did he dare take it? Dose uncle Vernon check the hiding place everyday? Maybe but maybe not. Harry went to the sock drawer on impulse and found that they were in fact many keys there. Harry picked one up and felt it was the right one. Harry felt things were going to be alright, he felt that this was going to end in his favor. Harry puts the key into his pocket, shut the drawer and left the room closing the door behind him. Harry went back into his room, shut the door and went to Hedwig.

"Hedwig I got the key to your cage." He told her. She flapped her wings ageist the bars of her cage, and squawked and screeched. "I can't let you out yet Hed, I stole this key I'll be in trouble."

Hedwig did not look like she cared much but did quite down "I'm sorry I promise to free you every night, but it's daytime Hedwig you don't want outside." Harry put his fingers between the bars and stroked Hedwig's feathers. She closed her eyes in pleasure and seemed to be in a much better mood. "I promise to let you go as soon as the Dusleys are in bed."

Hedwig knotted her head and began to groom herself, she seem to be pleased.

Harry threw himself on his bed and got the books from under his pillow and read _Uglies_. He read for what felt like a wonderful eternity when he heard the car pull into the drive way.

He heard three car doors shut and wonder if he could just go back to reading and not be bothered.

* * *

Elly unlocked some of the doors so it would not look strange and got things from the fridge for diner. Vegetables: onions, broccoli, spinach... she couldn't help but wonder what was for diner. Elly chopped the ingerdedants and tomorrows diner out, chicken to defrost in a bowl of warm water. With the tasks completed Elly went back to the living room to finish her snack. She misses Harry already and was forced to wait for tomorrow. Elly wonder if she should tell her relatives that she made a new friend as soon as they came in or at diner time? A thought occurred they would want to know how. well she could lie and say they met at the park, and not even mention that her things were stolen and recovered. Or that Harry was in the house while they were away. No, no need to mention anything else.

They played at the park and that was it.


	2. The Diner Party

The Dursleys came home with a lot of sound and loud, excited conversation. The door opened with a BANG and the noise the Dursleys were making got even louder "Boy! Harry get down here now!" Vernon shouted

Harry put his book down and in his mind told himself the page number he was on again and again '107, 107, 107, 107, 107...' Harry was on the landing of the stairs "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"B-Harry there has been a change in ...today, tonight." Vernon was having trouble so Petunia took over for him "Harry there are going to diner guest tonight and there is going to be not just the Masons but also the Ross family they tell me you have made friends with their niece." There was something strangely accusing in her tone, her eyes narrowed.

"That's right boy and remember other than you we are a normal family and the Ross and Mason family are good, normal people and you will not make it know to them of any of your abnormalities. This is going to be one, if not _the_ most important thing for my career, you will do nothing that ruins it." Vernon's tone was deadly

"Yes uncle Vernon."

"Now, there isn't much time to get things perspired Dudley and I will get the new diner jackets if think it would be best we go to try them on to make sure they fit. " This was said to Petunia Vernon rounds on Harry "Now, know that you would ordinary would be locked in your bedroom and not allowed to out till the diner party was over but since they know about you already you will attended but you will say nothing unless spoken to. Do you understand boy?" Vernon hissed

"Yes, uncle Vernon. I understand." Harry was not in the least intimidated. But why rock the boat?

"Please Petunia help the boy pick something good and normal so he will not embraces us." Vernon asked his wife kindly.

"Of course dear now run alone I wish to see my men back looking so dashing and handsome.." Petunia became teary eyed

Vernon and Petunia kissed for a second and Vernon left with Dudley in tow and the door snapped shut behind them.

"Alright Harry to your room so we can pick an outfit."

Harry was pretty sure he had nothing that neither Petunia and Vernon would find anything suitable for any diner party. But he said nothing as his aunt went through this wardrobe with gusto.

Petunia stopped at black slacks that Harry did not know he had "These," Petunia said leaving no room for argument. She rummage around more and stopped at a dark blue, long sleeve shirt. "And this, were good shoes, diner is at eight."

And with her chore done Petunia left in a hurry as if she just realized she was sanding in a poisoned filled room.

Harry went back to reading his alarm clock saying he had almost an hour to read before he had to change. Harry picked up his book and went to page 107 and picked up were he left off.

When the book was nearly finished Harry dressed in the clutches his aunt picked out for him and got on the only pair of dress shoes he had. Harry didn't think they would fit but somehow they did. He suspected that his magic did was helping him just as it when Petunia tried to force a hideous brown sweeter on him, insistently the sweeter had ugly orange puffballs. Yup magic is a wonderful thing.

Harry came down to see his family. Vernon and Dudley wearing matching suites, bow ties and diner jackets, Petunia in a salmon- pink cocktail dress. "Hello, er you guys look good." Harry was trying to be polight maybe things would go okay if they were buttered up.

Just then, the doorbell, it rang "Get the door." Vernon said as if to anyone but it was clear who was spouse to get it get it

Harry opened the door and found his spirits rise it was Elly and her family Elly looked very pleased to see him. Elly stands in front doorway in a teal dress that ends an inch below her knees a black sash ties to a bow on her side and she has black, leather shoes that have a bow on the top.

Lloyd Ross her uncle is short for a man, equal to his average height wife. His hair is short and the same shad of aburn as Elly's his eyes are brown, a dull color like tea with a lot of milk or cream. His black tuxedo is to much (in Harry's opion) for this diner party. Jenna her aunt by marriage is also over dressed her dark black hair is pulled up and in bun her eyes are blue and covered in makeup. she wears a huge diamond necklace and her black cocktail dress is not off-the rack- like Petunia's but tailored made. Elly's grandmother is a tall, sour looking woman with a straight back and salt and pepper hair in curls. Her brown muddy eyes are anger and narrowed. The old woman is dressed for funeral with a very high dress code or that what it looks like to Harry and Elly. Black hat, shoes, black pearls necklace and earrings, black gloves. Very red lipstick.

"Hi Harry, its good ta see ya." She hugs Harry as if she has not seen him in years. "its good to see you too." Harry says a bit breathlessly.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Dursly thank you both so much for having us over for diner. May I please come in?" Elly asked very sweetly beaming up at the Dursleys

Petunia seemed taken with her immediately "Oh what a delightful child! Oh course you may dear. Boys take the coats of our guests, please let us retire to the lounge our children can play together. " Petunia led the way

Vernon stayed behind to look at Elly like a thing on display "Your niece, is she from America?" Vernon asked over his shoulder as he studies Elly who waits while Harry is putting her aunt and grandmother's coat on the coat rack.

To Elly's credit she did not allow the great amount of anger and announces show, she instead smiled "Yes sir, I was born there but I was raised here and in the U.S"

"Elly.." Her grandmother begain

The doorbelll rang "Quick boys the door!" Petunia

Harry walked Dudley waddled to the door and answered it, it was of course the Masons a man and wife in their late 50's both with salt and pepper hair. "May I take your coat Mr. Mason?" Harry asked. 'Can I take your coat Mrs. Mason?" Dudley asked

"Such good children." Mrs. Mason said to her husband "Yes, good children. Ah there you are Vernon." Mr. Mason goes to Vernon and shakes his hand "Very good of you to invite Kathrine and I to diner."

The adults talked and became solical and reaccantied then Petunia announced diner.

It was incredibly dull for the children as the adults talked of many thing they had no knowledge of or care for. Like drills, companies, taxes, back to drill and other tools, new clouthes, bad wine, how excellent ...You get the picture. So when Elly had her fill she waited for a pause in the boring chatter "Exscuse me but may I please be exscused?"

"Yes, you may. Would it be alright if played in the den?" Elly's aunt Jenna looked to Petunia

"Yes of course, boys if you are finished you may play as well."

The kids got their plates, put them in the kitchen sink and ran off

"Slow down Ellieana!" Lloyd shoutes

Elly did slow down but only when in sight once out of sight and persumened ear shoot Elly rouned on Harry "God I can't belive how fake their being."

"What do you mean?" To him the Durselys were being their normal self, for better or worse they were themselves.

"My family is normally more.." She noticed that Dudley was quietly observing them with great interest in his beady eyes "Well I don't have words but their acting strange."

Harry had spooted Dudley and knew she didn't want to talk in front of him "Well I think everybody is on their best behavior at a diner party."

"Yeah, your right. So what's fun around here?" Elly asked

"We can watch Telly." Dudley offered with a strange smile

"Something else." Elly dismissed she could watch T.v anytime.

"We can't go outside, they won't like that." Harry

Elly was very disappointed but knew he was right "So now what?"

"Lets talk in the den."

"So...when do you guys go to school? You guys are in privet school by the sound of it." Elly

Harry smiled yes the adults talked much about the horrible shape the public education system is in.

"I'm going to Stonewall High I start the first of September." Dudley said smugly "How about you?" he asked Elly

"Oh I don't know my aunt and uncle are figuring something out." Elly said very noncommittally.

Harry didn't know what to say why Elly is a witch and knows he is going to Hogwarts but he was not allowed to talk about anything magic in the house. And they agreed to pretend to be muggles.

Elly sensed that Harry was having trouble making converstion "So I was making diner like I was told to do when my relatives, my grandma really who remembered that we had to come here for diner. wich is nice for me, if this goes well maybe we can have you guys over to diner tomorrow."

"You think so?" Harry asked with real hope

"Where do you live?" Dudley it had an interrogating voice

"Number 9 on Magnolia street. its red."

"Maybe me and you can have tea some time and hang out." Duddley grins

"Oh I'm sure that will happen." Elly said in a growl but it went unnoticed by Dudley who seemed pleased.

"Elly were are leaving soon get your coat." Grandma said

The familes took forever to say good bye to each other Elly was thinking she sould just walk home but knew she would get in a lot of trouble but she kept thinking she would be home by now if she just walk. Elly went back to the living room were Harry was and thankfully Duddley was not.

"Dude were do you keep paper and pens?"

Harry got that out of the hutch and gave it to her. Elly thanked him, ripped the paper in half and wrote her phone number on one "Call me tomorrow but not tonight my aunt hogs the phone on fridays." She whipered in case others were around.

"Okay heres the homophone Harry gave the Dursley's number to her she wrote down.

"Elly were leaving!"

"Please call me." "I'm coming!"

Harry went straight away to his room and was about to through himself on the bed if there wasn't someone already no it

"Harry Potter!" the tiny creature with a tiny, high-pitched voice Harry was worried that the Dursleys would hear.

The little creature approched, hestiently but surly ever closer "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir...Such an honor it is..."

"Th-thank you" Harry always felt embracesd when faced with hero warship or fame. He slide himself in the desk chair next to Hedwig's cage who sleeps head in wing. Harry wanted to ask "What are you?" but that would feel that would be very rude "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," Dobby the house -elf introduce himself.

"Oh hi Dobby, ah, um, to not to be rude Dobby but why are you here?"

"Oh well sir, ah Dobby."

"Sit down please.' Harry thought he was being polight but this had conscious he was not perpaired for..

Dobby went into a fit of sobbs and wails that Harry was _very_ sure could be herd though out the house. But suprisingly there was no reacation

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please sit down and tell me whats wrong."

"Never, never..."

"I'm sorry if I offened you."

"Offened Dobby?," He crocked in disbeilive "Never has I been tred like an equal by a wizard."

"Well than you can't have met many decent wizards then."

"No, I haven't; that's terrible thing to say."

Dobby begin beatig his head and shouting "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry was truly mortified "Please stop! Please what are you doing?"

"Dobby had to punish himself sir. Dobby almost spook ill of his family." Dobby said miserably.

"Your family?" Harry being muggle raise did not understand.

"The family I must serve. House-elves surve one house and family for all their lives."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, it is." Dobby agreed and went back to punishing himself again "Bad! Bad Dobby, bad Dobby!"

"Stop they'll hear you!" Harry

"What the devil are you doing up there boy?" Vernon hissed he looks arond but finds nothing.

Harry had already thron Dobby into his closte Dobby for his part was smart enough to stay quite. "Be quite boy I don't want to hear another sound out of you." Vernon warns and slames the door shut.

When the door slamened Dobby came out from his hiding spot "Harry Potter sir, Dobby came t owarn you sir that you must not go to Hogwarts this year." Dobby whispered

Harry could not think of anything worse then not going back "No! I have to go its terrible here, Dobby I'm going back."

Dobby shock his head and his enormous ears flapped and swished "Harry Potter will not be safe, tiz not a safe place Harry Potter sir. Hogwarts cannot pertect sir, who is so good and valuable sir who cannot be lost to bad, terrible things must stay here where he is safe. Most terrible things are gonna happen sir and Harry Potter must be safe." Dobby knodds his head in agreement to his own statement.

'What bad and terrible things are going t happen?" Harry was not sure what frighten house-elves but Dobby seemened affrid of everything.

"Dobby can not say sir." Dobby manged through clenched teeth.

"Okay, but Dobby I will be safe Hogwarts gots Dumbledore, he's so powerful even Vol..."

"Please don't say that name sir!" Dobby shired in terror.

"kay right sorry I forgot."

"But Dobby Dumbledore really is the greatest wizard there is he will keep me safe."

"Oh Harry Potter sir, Headmaster Dumbledore is a great and powerful wizard indeed sir but Professor Dumbledore will not be able to safe you from..." Dobby seemed unwilling or able to go on.

"Well whether you like it or not I'm going. When the Dursleys tried stopping me last year they set someone to get me. Dobby you should tell Dumbledore just in case it might help but you can't stop me from going even if I didn't want to go." Harry hoped that sounded gentle and not threating.

Dobby hung his head and seemed to be thinking hard "Yes, sir may be right if he knew...And Harry Potter sir Dobby is sorry but he has your letters sir."

"You what?" That did not make any sense to Harry "You what?!" But he got it soon enough

"Dobby was planning sir," Dobby was back away fro Harry now "to use them if you would not do what Dobby asked but..." Dobby was gone with a _crack_ and a tiny _pop_ his letters appeared on his bed.

Harry lounged for the bed and swooped up his letters as if they might vanish. There were several from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. There were early birthday cards and letter small and large. Harry read over each of them and as he did he felt so much. Love for his friends, ashamed that he ever thought they didn't care, his heart was bursting with joy to have his letters his soul was angry at Dobby for withholding them. He reread them three times before sending them all two letters a response to every letter they wrote and an explaintion of his new friend and the house -elf who perverted his mail from getting to him. Writing the letters took some time he had forgot about Hedwig.

Hedwig had been paceint and gave Harry time to himself but she wanted out she flapd her wings and clicked her beak. At first Harry didn't know what was wrong but he remember "Alright, I'll let you out but Hedwig please be quite or I'll be in so much trouble." Harry unlocked the cage and Hedwig softly fluttered out and allowed Harry to tie the letters to her leg. Harry opened the window very carefully and watched as his beautiful owl soar high and watched her till he could not see her. He had so much to tell Elly in the morning and had to wait anxiously for Hedwig to return.


End file.
